The invention is concerned with printing room equipment and is more particularly centered on systems designed for folding products using a fold former or alternatively for magazine production.
The invention specifically relates to an overhead frame for a folder placed transversely on the delivery end of web-feed printing press comprising a set of adjustable first angle bars running transversely in relation to the direction of feed of the paper web and arranged to cause a change in the direction of ribbons supplied to the folder intake at least during magazine production, and a second set of second angle bars offset in relation to the first set of angle bars and which during production using a former for the ribbons deflect the web ribbons to at least one fold former, and draw, register and angle bars.
In the overhead frames now conventionally used for folders of the above described type the intake of the folder is at of the median longitudinal plane of the feeding printing press. The first and the second angle bars are accordingly arranged one after the other in the working direction of the printing press and are used alternatively. In order to ensure sufficient accessibility of the angle bars arranged in sequence it is necessary to have a large free passage therebetween. This results in a long paper feed paths and makes the draw-in of the paper awkward. A further fact is in this respect that both the first angle bars and the second angle bars used alternatively thereto have to be laterally adjustable in order to adapt their setting to the position of the paper, something that makes the structure involved and expensive. A further particular disadvantage of this known arrangement is to be seen in the fact that in it the paper paths for former production and magazine production are quite different. It is thus necessary to provide draw and register rolls for the two types of production, this further increasing the structural complexity and impairing the draw-in of the paper.